


Mondo and Fuyuhiko Gambling

by ScriedRaven



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriedRaven/pseuds/ScriedRaven
Summary: When two ego's clash, there's nothing to do but prove their might in a contest of wits





	Mondo and Fuyuhiko Gambling

“You should be more careful,” Taka said, “she could have really hurt you.”

“Nah,” Mondo said, “Peko looks scary, but she won’t do anything unless I actually threaten he-oof.” He grunted, before looking down. “Sorry kid, I didn’t see you down there.”

“Who’re you calling a kid?” Fuyuhiko asked, “I’m a class ahead of you.”

“Sorry,” Mondo said, “you just look like a kid.”

“I’m going to give you one more warning, call me that one more time, and you won’t make it to tomorrow,” Fuyuhiko snarled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mondo asked, “You think you can hurt the leader of the Crazy Diamond’s?”

“So you’re supposed to be that Ultimate Biker guy, huh?” Fuyuhiko asked, “In that case, I’ll give you one chance to back down. No one treats the heir to the Kyuzuru family like that, least of all some lowly biker.”

“Come on you two,” Taka spoke up, “there is no need to fight, there are more peaceful ways of settling this.”

“Do you think I’m not strong enough to take this little brother?” Mondo asked, “I’m the strongest guy here.”

“You seem to be forgetting Nekomaru,” Fuyuhiko said, “and that there are at least three girls here stronger than you, probably more. Besides, it’s not a matter if you can beat me, it’s a matter of how fast you can run.”

Mondo let out a low growl, “Fine, do you have a better way of settling this?”

“Yeah, I do,” he said, “but it’s not something we can do at school. Meet me at the gate after school, and we can settle this.” Fuyuhiko turned around and headed off to meet with someone to set up the game.

“Bro this isn’t a good idea,” Taka said, “you can get in trouble for this.”

“I’ve got this,” Mondo said, “besides, someone has to take that little twerp down a peg.”

 

“So,” Fuyuhiko shuffled the deck of Hanafuda cards, “you really want to go through with this?”

Mondo felt vulnerable in the seedy bar, but it was the only bar not held by the Crazy Diamonds or the Kyuzuru clan. They had agreed that they wouldn’t bring any subordinates, and there wasn’t any other neutral ground within walking distance of the school. They’d checked to see if anyone had followed them when they’d gotten there, but the only suspicious people were a large man that neither of them recognized, and a red-eyed girl who Mondo could swear looked like Celeste if she was covered in dirt, and everyone knew she could never stomach that for long.

“Yeah,” Mondo said, “I’m in. First to lose three hands loses a finger.”

“Just be glad that’s all we’re betting,” Fuyuhiko said.

“I’ll win this no problem,” Mondo said, “and next time, we face each other, it’ll be more than a finger.”

“Good,” Fuyuhiko said, “that’s what I like to hear, there’s no point in beating anyone who doesn’t think they can win.”

“Just deal the cards,” Mondo said.

The first round went largely in Fuyuhiko’s favor, until the dirty girl tripped, jostling the table. After that, the round quickly went to Mondo. The second round was close, with both the players having about the same number of points, but the round was won by Fuyuhiko. The third round started close, but Mondo pulled ahead after a time. Before he could win, the large man spilled his plate on the cards. He cleaned everything up, but it took time. And when the round was over, Fuyuhiko had won. The fourth round was barely even around, as Mondo was dealt four pairs, instantly winning the round.

“Final round,” Fuyuhiko said, “winner take all. Ready to lose?”

“Bring it on big brother,” Mondo said.

Fuyuhiko flashed a smile, before dealing the cards. The game started simply enough, with both players keeping even scores. Eventually, the man and girl walked over and started watching. It was never clear if they did anything, but the deck seemed to have no end, and both player's points seemed to fluctuate wildly from one moment to the next.

“I don’t know what you two are doing,” Fuyuhiko stood up “but cut it out. This is a battle of honor, and you are getting in the way!”

“Yeah,” Mondo slammed his hands on the table, scattering the cards, “back off.”

“I am sorry,” the dirt covered girl said, “but we cannot allow either of you to win this game. The repercussions are beyond what we can accept.”

“We’ll back off,” the large man said, “but you two need to drop the stakes.”

“Fine,” Fuyuhiko said, “no stakes, but you two leave!”

“Very well,” the girl turned to leave and gestured for the man to follow, which he did.

“Where were we?” Fuyuhiko said.

“After all those two did?” Mondo asked, “Who knows. One more round, winner takes all.”

“Fine by me,” Fuyuhiko pulled out a new deck, as Mondo cleared out the old one.


End file.
